plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Plasma Shotgun
The Plasma Shotgun is a community-made Slot 3 weapon introduced in the Version 1.32 update of Plazma Burst 2. It is a unique shotgun-type weapon that utilizes energy projectiles to attack instead of standard bullets. The Plasma Shotgun shares the same general rectangular and blocky design that the Plasmagun CS-Bloom has, albeit with minor differences. For instance, the Plasma Shotgun has purple and pink accents rather than the blue accents seen on the Plasmagun. The pistol grip area is tightly cramped like the Plasmagun as well, though the space in the Plasma Shotgun is more limited, tight, and cramped in comparison. The design of the Plasma Shotgun is generally more complex than the CS-Bloom: it has extruding parts in the stock area for example and the weapon has some curves in its shape in comparison to the more basic, angular, and blocky frame that the CS-Bloom has. The pink lights on the Plasma Shotgun dim when the weapon is fired, quickly lighting back up as the firearm prepares for another shot. The muzzle flash and projectiles themselves are also unique for being a bright pink color as opposed to white or blue. The Plasma Shotgun's performance is very similar to the Android Shotgun; both are semi-automatic shotguns with above average damage that fire three projectiles. The Plasma Shotgun offers several advantages to the Android Shotgun, as well as several detriments. For positives, the plasma projectiles deal much more damage than the Android Shotgun's laser projectiles, and in fact, the Plasma Shotgun has the highest per-shot damage of all Slot 3 weapons currently. In addition, the rate of fire is marginally higher, making it more efficient to use in prolonged combat. In another positive, the energy projectiles means the weapon's performance is not affected by water. However, the downsides are noticeable; firstly, the energy projectiles have several inherent downsides compared to bullets, as one may expect; they lack penetration, have lower travel speed, and the splash damage, especially on a weapon intended for close-range combat, can easily harm the wielder as well, though the damage is relatively small. The Plasma Shotgun is best suited for close-range burst damage combo plays; its semi-automatic nature means it can be fired, put away immediately afterwards, and then brought out after a moment to fire again. In addition, the slow speed of the projectiles and the poor accuracy means any aggressors beyond, at minimum, close-mid range will find it fairly easy to avoid the projectiles. In direct combat, this weapon's high raw damage gives it an edge, but like other slower Slot 3s, weapons with superior rate of fires can easily outpace the damage, such as the Scavenger Shotgun, the Eos Auto Shotgun, or even older shotguns like the Shotgun C-01s and the Shotgun CS-DAZ. It all depends on the situation present whether or not it is worth it to use it in prolonged combat; otherwise, stick to close-ranged burst-damage combo plays to take advantage of its huge upsides, and ignore its noticeable downsides. Trivia *This weapon was created by phsc. *This weapon underwent several reworks; it originally had an altered design that was much curvier in appearance, heavily resembling a visually-altered CS-Bloom. It was later redesigned to its current model, but given the name Plasma Shotgun CS-Shrug, thus giving it a connection to Civil Security. However, this was later changed again, simply renaming it back to Plasma Shotgun and removing its ties to Civil Security as a result. *This is the only Slot 3 weapon to fire energy projectiles. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Slot 3 Category:Shotguns Category:Multiplayer